Nunca es tarde
by Sthefynice
Summary: El Destino no estaba escrito en papel. Aún estaba a tiempo de cambiar un par de cosas en su vida. [Viñeta especial para la actividad de "Escribe a partir de un vídeo musical", del Digi-foro "Proyecto 1-8.", ¡celebrando los 200 posts del topic Daikari!]


**Nunca es Tarde**

 **Sinopsis:** El Destino no estaba escrito en papel. Aún estaba a tiempo de cambiar un par de cosas en su vida. [Viñeta especial para la actividad de "Escribe a partir de un vídeo musical", del Digi-foro "Proyecto 1-8.", ¡celebrando los 200 posts del topic Daikari!]

 ** _Give me love_** de **Ed Sheeran**. Propuesta por **Jackilyn-San**

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon Adventure y 02, con todos sus personajes, no me pertenecen, ya que tengo entendido que los derechos van para Toei Animation y Akiyoshi Hongo. La historia acá presente (inspirada en parte gracias a una canción) sí es mía.

 **Notas** **Finales:** No podía dejar de escribir de una de mis OTP´s, ni mucho menos quise dejar pasar la ocasión por alto :D

¡Arriba el Daikari! ¡Felicidades al topic por haber llegado hasta los 200 posts!

Sigo aprendiendo a escribir sobre este par, pero bueno, espero que les guste n_n

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Único**_

 _We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

 _All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_  
 _My, my, my, my, oh give me love._

 _("Give me Love", Ed Sheeran)_

— ¡Hikari!

La adormilada joven consigue levantar la cabeza, por inercia. Siente como el cansancio va ganando en sus orbes, pero poco a poco logra la fuerza suficiente como para abrirlos, y así poder confirmar quién era la persona que le llamaba. Evidentemente, se encuentra sorprendida ante lo que se encontraba ante ella, ¿no era éste otro de sus sueños? En segundos, logra darse cuenta de que no puede moverse, no ahora.

Mucho menos cuando Daisuke Motomiya está caminando hacia ella, con paso decidido.

Pudo darse cuenta con cierta sorpresa de que encontraba en el hospital, aunque realmente no sabe cómo fue que había llegado hasta aquí. Hikari intenta moverse, pero en realidad no podía hacerlo con libertad, debido al montón de cablecillos alrededor de la camilla en donde se encontraba, y a la mariposa que adornaba ambas de sus muñecas.

Debido al nuevo panorama de la situación, su respiración comienza a agitarse, y es ahí cuando Daisuke llega a su lado, posando una mano sobre la suya.

—Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.

Hikari siente su garganta seca, quiere hablar, pedirle que hablara con ella . Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Daisuke se había ido lejos de su vida, tomándole por sorpresa. Al principio se había alegrado por él, sabía que después de terminar la secundaria cada quién escogería su propio camino. Y sin embargo, teniendo presente esto no por eso dejaba de doler. Sino más bien todo lo contrario.

Aumentaba cada vez más el dolor a medida que se perdía en sus memorias, en aquellos recuerdos que se ven inundados por completo de sus risas, de sus juegos. De cada vez en la que él con valentía y con algo de imprudencia, trataba de decirle siempre que ella era la persona más importante para él, en más de una ocasión.

Pero para Hikari, no era fácil. No lo era en absoluto ya que nunca había sido buena lidiando con aquella clase de sentimientos, más allá de lo fraternal, más allá inclusive de una simple amistad.

La única persona con la que siempre había mantenido un vínculo especial desde hacía años, había sido Takeru Takaishi. Pero lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos ciertamente era algo distinto, un juego de niños si llegaba a equilibrar de manera justa sus sentimientos hacia ambos chicos.

De manera pública, había mostrado alegría por el chico de googles al saber que podía cumplir sus estudios lejos de Odaiba, para poder cumplir con sus sueños. Pero internamente… su niña interior gritaba, pataleaba de manera escandalosa, tal vez por primera vez desde hacía años.

Todo por no haber sido honesta consigo misma desde el principio. Todo por dejar pasar las oportunidades que tenía para cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, una y otra vez.

Pero jamás se imaginó encontrarse nuevamente con su mirada chocolate, cargada de cariño, de nuevo.

Hikari bajó la cabeza, con una actitud derrotada. Quería que él le mirara de esa manera, todos los días.

Mejor dicho, quería que nunca dejara de mirarle, como siempre había hecho.

Pero… él ya se había ido. Había continuado con su camino, dejándole sin más opción que el de escoger el suyo propio, tratando en cierta manera de imitarle, sin ser muy consciente de esto.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué ocurre, Hikari-chan? —Inquirió el castaño, apretando de manera suave su mano contra la suya.

Quería que Daisuke continuara hablando, admirar con más detenimiento el tinte grave que se percibía en el cambio de voz. No pudo dejar de notar que el chico aún mantenía cierto aire optimista, no dejando que las malas adversidades influyeran en su estado de ánimo. Se asombró al verle con una camisa azul y unos jeans negros, se dio cuenta que realmente esperaba verle con aquella ropa característica de la que había estado tan acostumbrada de ver.

Aunque claro, el tiempo no pasaba en vano. Ya tenían diecisiete años, de alguna manera resultaba imposible seguir manteniendo los mismos gustos de antaño.

Algunas cosas cambiaban

— ¿Dónde está…? ¿Mi hermano…?

O tal vez no.

—No tiene mucho desde que se fue. En realidad, no quiso irse desde la mañana. Pero pude hablar con él un poco, ni siquiera ha probado bocado desde el mediodía. —Daisuke arrastró una silla para sentarse lo más cerca posible de ella, cosa que a Hikari le agradó mucho más de lo que debería. —Mimi-chan también estaba, se veía muy preocupada. Les tuve que convencer para que salieran a comer un poco. Posiblemente te dejen salir hoy, tuviste una recaída.

—Ya veo. —Murmuró, tratando de no sentirse culpable ante esto. Nadie más, salvo ella, debería de salir lastimado debido a sus malas decisiones. No era justo.

Y con la inesperada presencia de Daisuke, sentía unas inexplicables ganas de quebrar en llanto.

Después de todos los malos ratos que le había hecho pasar sin proponérselo, él se encontraba aquí, con ella, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Como si nunca en la vida le hubiese lastimado.

Hikari Yagami tenía la capacidad de comprender el por qué le estaba viendo la cara nuevamente. Del por qué Daisuke no le estaba mirando en estos momentos con resentimiento, con orgullo herido, con desilusión.

Aquellas emociones dañinas no permanecían para siempre en el corazón de Daisuke, y Hikari ciertamente no quería más aprovecharse de la situación, así haya sido de manera inconsciente.

Se sentía extraña, aterrada, ante todo el huracán de sensaciones que Daisuke, siendo consciente o no, le había transmitido desde su partida.

Tal vez siendo ésta una renuncia a lo de algo que pudo ser, y nunca se dio. Porque ella nunca tuvo el valor de arriesgarse, ni de siquiera darle una oportunidad a él.

Le había rechazado sin siquiera observar de lo que él podía ser capaz. De los cambios que en su vida podía realizar.

Cuando la enfermera llegó con la comida, el castaño se apresuró en llegar hasta ella, ofreciéndose a llevarle la bandeja de comida.

Su estómago gruñó en respuesta, sonrojándose al delatarle de manera tan evidente. Daisuke no pudo evitar carcajearse ante esto, dejando la bandeja a un lado de la cama, tomando el pequeño envase de sopa, revolviendo un poco la cuchara y soplando un poco antes de llevarla de manera lenta hacia sus labios. Hikari protestó al principio, ¡no era necesario que él le alimentara! Pero éste hacía un buen trabajo al no querer escucharle, por lo que entre sonrojos, no hizo más que ceder en esta situación.

A medida que el plato de sopa comenzaba a vaciarse, él le sacaba de manera ávida conversación, tratando de ponerse al día con ella. Averiguando un poco qué había sido de su vida desde la última vez que se habían visto.

Ella se alegró al ver que él seguía continuando con sus estudios, y ella le comentó un poco sobre su proceso de formación para convertirse en maestra de Primaria.

Él mostró su acuerdo con una sonrisa, sus ojos desbordaban una increíble calidez de la que Hikari no pudo más que verse irremediablemente atraída ante aquello.

—Creo que te calzaría muy bien. Siempre te llevaste bien con los niños.

—Siempre me llevé muy bien contigo. —Aclaró ella, soltando unas risitas. El chico mostró un fingido comentario de indignación, y ambos se carcajearon ante esto.

El corazón de Hikari desbordaba felicidad. Reír le hacía muy bien, y más cuando su risa tenía que ver con Daisuke estando presente.

Cuando había terminado su almuerzo, ambos se quedaron en silencio, contemplándose de manera solemne.

Hikari, aturdida, comenzaba a presentir que posiblemente ésta sería la última vez que se verían.

Y demonios, no quería eso.

—Daisuke-kun… —Llamó, no sabiendo como continuar.

No obstante, sabía que con una simple palabra de arrepentimiento no iba a arreglar nada. No iba a curar todos los meses e inclusive años de indiferencia, de dolor. Puede que su rechazo más de una vez le haya causado dolor a Daisuke y ella… nunca había hecho nada para detenerlo.

Nunca le dijo que sí.

Pero tampoco le había dejado un " _no_ " por respuesta.

No supo cuando se había perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió como una de las manos del moreno acariciaba con una tortuosa calidez su cabello. Se perdió en la mirada de Daisuke, en su semblante decidido, en como aquellos dedos firmes delineaban todo el contorno de su rostro.

Cuando su mano acarició su mejilla, ella levantó su mano, sujetándole de la muñeca. Daisuke pareció sorprenderse ante su contacto, queriendo alejarse para tal vez dejarle tranquila, como ella siempre en silencio le había pedido.

Pero por primera vez, ella no le soltó para que se fuera.

No quiso hacerlo.

 _Porque no quería verlo marchar de nuevo._

Ella apretó el agarre en su muñeca, sólo un poco para hacerle saber que aquello no le molestaba. Daisuke aflojó el peso en sus hombros, y sólo así fue que ella pudo restregar de manera dulce su mejilla contra su palma.

—Hikari-chan… —Su expresión sólo podía gritar incredulidad, y su reacción le producía una pequeña ternura a la portadora de la Luz.

—Quédate. —Le dijo, simplemente en respuesta.

 _"_ _Quédate para hablar."_

 _"_ _Quédate para que podamos conocernos… de la manera en la que siempre hemos querido._ _Y yo sin saberlo."_

 _"_ _Quédate a mi lado."_

Daisuke Motomiya se quedó momentáneamente mudo ante aquella palabra. Ante su muda petición.

Y finalmente, pudo asentir, solemne.

Quería abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, besar su cabello, hacerle saber siempre que podía contar con él para cada aspecto de su vida.

Pero por supuesto, primero tendría que ayudarle a recuperar. Su bienestar estaría siempre en primer lugar para él.

No obstante, se sentía como el hombre más afortunado del planeta, al darse cuenta que aquellos sacrificios de los que más de una vez había renegado, comenzaron finalmente a dar sus respectivos frutos.

Con ella siempre había sembrado amor.

Ahora que los rayos del sol estaban en su punto tenue, su dicha era plena al recibir de manera abnegada su cosecha.

Valía la pena esperar.


End file.
